


Treat Him Right

by CorranBlue



Series: Corran's Star Wars Tumblr Prompts [13]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Everyone Is Gay, M/M, Shovel Talk, cody has zero fear, cody is yolked sorry i dont make the rules, obi-wan loves his commander, quinlan vos loves his commander
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:35:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25702921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorranBlue/pseuds/CorranBlue
Summary: Cody finds out about Fox and Quinlan, and decides to take matters into his own hands.
Relationships: CC-1010 | Fox & Quinlan Vos, CC-1010 | Fox/Quinlan Vos, CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Series: Corran's Star Wars Tumblr Prompts [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1793803
Comments: 9
Kudos: 106





	Treat Him Right

Prompt: " How about... one of Fox's batchmates (or all of them + maybe Alpha-17 👀👀 ) discovers about the relationship and decides to give Quinlan the talk "

~

Fox had pictured telling his closest little brother about Vos many times, but not once had he expected Cody to laugh in his face. Of course, he probably should have expected it, but, well. His brother did a good job of putting forward an air of maturity, must be all those hours with Kenobi. Bullshitting was second nature to the red headed Jedi.

“Ahahahaha, oh Fox! _Quinlan Vos_? Really?” Cody’s face was flushed a dark tone, and he was holding his stomach as he cackled away.

“You’re one to talk. Kenobi isn’t any less of a disaster than Vos.”

“Yeah, but at least my jetii doesn’t disappear for weeks on end with no communication to the outside world!” Fox looked up sharply. How did he know about that? Cody gave him A Look. Right. Kenobi must have complained about it.

“Yeah well. My jetii gets regular sleep. And he doesn’t pawn off any paper work on me,” Fox smirked as Cody gasped.

“I told you that in confidence!” Cody then grew suspiciously quiet. And then-

“You know, I’m happy for you vod. You deserve something nice, away from the war.”

Fox winced as Cody smiled with all his teeth. “Cody, what are you planning?”

“Oh nothing. Nothing at all.”

-

Quinlan Vos was just minding his own business, annoying his former padawan as she tried to finish some form or other, when his comm bleeped at him. Obi-Wan was calling him to his quarters.

[Obi-Wan - 15:21 CST] Quin, come to my quarters. There’s something we need to discuss.

[Quinlan - 15:21 CST] omw!!! :DD

He certainly didn’t expect to be met at the door by his friends (admittedly intimidating) partner Cody, who could probably kick Quinlan into next week.

( _It was late at night, and Obi-Wan was spending a rare evening with him while on leave. His commander must have had plans with his brothers, so Quinlan was watching Obi-Wan get so drunk he couldn’t walk._

“Quin, he’s just so perfect, you know?” Despite having consumed far too many drinks, his voice was only slightly slurred. The only hint he was drunk lay in the fact that he was leaning a dangerous amount and that he kept up a constant stream of consciousness about his commander.

“Uh-huh. Perfect.”

“And when he does that thing? Where he just-pow. Kicks a droid? Force, I just-” Obi-Wan moaned and Quinlan almost wanted to cover his ears. “He’s so strong Quinlan. He can carry me so easily, he just-he scoops me up.”

Quinlan smirked and secretly started a holorecording.

“He scoops me! Quinlan, like I’m ice cream! Like I’m a little ice cream man, and he’s...have I told you about his biceps? They’re so large, I can’t even fit my hand around them.” He knocked his head against the table and sighed. “ ‘s just my big, strong, loyal commander.” He tilted his head and peeked an eye up at Quinlan, who could barely contain his glee. “And my lightsaber likes him. I think it jumps out of my hand on purpose so Cody picks it up. Completely uncivilized. I’d let Cody hold my lightsaber whenever he wan-”

“Okay, Obi-Wan! I think you’ve had enough to drink!” Quinlan was laughing, knowing his friend wouldn’t want to say more if he were sober. “Let’s get you back to your quarters.”

“Kay...have I told you about his biceps, Quin?”)

Quinlan let out his best charming, clandestine smile and clasped his gloved hands behind his back.

“Commander, looking good! I’m here for Kenobi, you mind if I come in?” Cody wordlessly moved aside so Quinlan could barely squeeze through. (Obi-Wan wasn’t lying, the mans biceps were ridiculous. He and Fox might have been cloned from the same man, but Fox had a runners body, while Cody...well he was just huge. Must have been from roundhouse kicking all those droids.)

The door whirred shit behind them and Quinlan looked around expectantly.

“So where is he? He asked to meet here, it must have been important,” Quinlan pouted. “He never has time for me anymore.”

“He’s not here,” Cody glided past him and moved towards the couch, flopping down casually and gesturing toward the chairs across from it. “That was me.”

“What?” It was pure confusion that propelled him forward to sit on the chair.

“He lent me his comm,” Cody flashed it before securing it back in his blacks pocket. “It’s time we had a talk.”

“A talk.”

“About my brother, Fox. I’m aware you’re seeing him?” Cody’s voice had a dangerous edge to it, and Quinlan was abruptly reminded that this man was a Marshall Commander, one of a handful of clones to hold the rank.

“Yeah, I mean, yes. Fox and I are...” he paused. They hadn’t actually talked about what they were. He frowned.

“Fox is the oldest of our batch mates, did he tell you?” At Quinlan’s nod he continued. “He thinks it’s his job to protect all of us. It’s why he sits in that desk all damn day stressing over reports.” Cody stabbed a finger at him.

“He loves his brothers, his vode, but he doesn’t know how to show it. Fox is stubborn as a Jedi, repressed, sad and worried all of the time, and he hides all that under a mask of disdain and weariness,” Quinlan shook his head, he already knew all this, so why was Cody telling him? “My brother is a mess, and he doesn’t need anything else complicating his life right now.”

Oh. That’s why.

“Listen, commander-”

“I’m not done yet,” he growled. Honest to Force growled at him. “Fox is the closest thing I have to a buir, and you will not hurt him. You won’t, because you’ll know that if you set even a finger out of line, or if you decide that because he’s less of a person than you are you can do what you want to him-you’ll have millions of vode calling for your blood.”

Quinlan felt a chill down his spine. “I would never-I love Fox!”

He froze. What? Did he just say-?

Cody smiled, this time with less teeth. He almost looked...gentle? “Fox needs someone who can be there for him, I’m gone far too often to be that person for him. Can I trust you to take care of him?” Quinlan heard the underlying question, can I trust you not to hurt him?

“I will never hurt Fox. I’d rather him shoot me than raise a hand against him. You can count on me,” Quinlan spoke with complete sincerity. Of course he would be there for Fox. It was barely even a question.

“Good. Care for some tea? Obi-Wan makes me drink it,” apparently they were done with their little talk, because Cody smiled genuinely and made for the kitchen.

“I’m more of a caf person,” he admitted, still reeling slightly. The first time he spoke the words crowding his heart, and they weren’t even to his own commander.

“Same here.”

“Hey, commander?”

“Hmm?”

“Don’t tell him I-that I-I haven’t told him yet.”

“Your secret’s safe with me.”

“Thanks.”

“But between you and me? I think he could really use hearing it.”

Quinlan couldn’t agree more.


End file.
